


In Fear and Misfortune

by lionessvalenti



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has to tell Juliette the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fear and Misfortune

Nick stared at her. Somewhere, he thought that he should say something, anything, but he just stared, all the words gone from him.

Juliette chewed on her lower lip, her eyes darting down to her hands that were clasped over her stomach before she glanced up at him. "This wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting. I thought... this is what we wanted. I know it's sooner than we planned, but--"

"It's not that," Nick said. He reached over and took one of her hands, pulling it away from her body. He wanted a baby. He wanted to start a family with Juliette, and there was a part of him that wanted to meet this person. However--

_The misfortune of our family is already passing onto you._

Marie's words echoed in his memory. This child would one day do what he does. Be a Grimm. His life (or her life) would be completely thrown upside down by something none of them could control.

"What is it?" Juliette asked. "Nick, whatever it is, you can tell me. You've been so different these last few months and if you've changed your mind, if this isn't something you want, tell me now."

"Honey, this is..." Nick leaned forward and kissed her and cupped her cheek, her hair brushing against the back of his hand. "I still want this. I want a family with you. But the family we're going to have isn't the same one we planned."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep, slow breath and pulled his hands away. "There's something I have to tell you. You're going to think I'm crazy, and sometimes I think I am, but... it's the truth."

"You can tell me anything," Juliette replied, and he realized he actually could, something he should have realized months ago. He knew she hated it that he was keeping something from her, especially something that could so radically change their lives. Not just his life, but their life together. Their child's life. An innocent life thrown into the world of the supernatural. Nick knew what was out there, and he barely knew how to arm himself from reapers and the other creatures out there.

Nick wasn't just putting Juliette in danger anymore. It was selfish of him to think that he could have this and be a Grimm. Even if she thought he was insane and left him, taking the baby with her, it wouldn't stop the inevitable.

"I don't know how to begin," Nick said. Now that the thought of her leaving him was in his head, he couldn't get it out. What if she did think he was crazy? He wouldn't be able to protect them if she left, but she couldn't be blindsided by this either. Not if things went completely sideways.

Juliette took his hands, both of them wrapped up in hers. She smiled at him and he could feel her love from him in her lips and her eyes. "Start from the beginning."

So he did.


End file.
